


6, 7, 8, 9

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: The Math Fandom
Genre: Agender eight, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Genderfluid Seven, M/M, Mathematics, Oral Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and Eight were best friends who fell in love. They do the do and start dating but then Seven notices other numbers getting in the way of his relationship with Eight. So seven takes extreme measures to keep Eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6, 7, 8, 9

I looked at Eight profoundly and deeply. I realized I was in love with Them. They are my best friend, they are by my side every minute and steps up to take my place. And this moment I realized, there is no other solution. I am in love.

    I face eight. My little number heart is pounding. I am about to tell them.

    “Eight, we’ve been best friends since the beginning of time, since the people in India introduced us. And I think I need to tell you now, that I am in love with you eight. My love for you is like a fractal, it goes on forever. I wanna be with you for the rest of time. I probably will be with you for the rest of time and existence. So why not take the time we got and make the most of it.” I told him.

Eight had tears in their eyes.

“Seven,I love you too. And i think you’re right. Let’s make the most of our time.” I hugged eight tightly. Then eight became dominant and hugged me tighter.

    I kissed eight and eight kissed back. I loved the feeling of eight’s number mouth on mine, their tongue making its way through the back of my throat.

“That was like 36-25-36, and if you didn’t know are perfect.” I told them sexily. Eight looked at me smugly.

“I wish I was your problem set because then I would be really hard and you would be doing me on the desk.” Eight said. I smiled.

“You are my problem set, I just haven’t started you yet.” I told them. I could just envision myself on top of eight, making them scream. I kissed between their two curves.

“You’ve got more curves than a triple integral.” I muttered.

“No I don’t.”

“Just take the pick-up line, eight.” I told them. I rubbed my hand against eight’s bottom curve, rubbing up and down.

“Ooh, baby you’re sweeter than fucking pi.” Eight exclaimed as they kissed me up and down.

“Fuck, you’re so ∫eχY.” I moaned. Eight chuckled. They stroked his fingers down me towards my dick. Eight smirked and stroked my hard cock as I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

“Lets become 15.” Eight suggested. I nodded. I pulled down their pants to reveal their big dick.  

“ Ooh baby I’m harder than calculus.” I moaned at eight.

“Show me you can suck harder than algebra.” Eight whined. I grinned. My mouth went down eight’s curves to their already hard cock. My mouth went around it, tongue swirling around the head. Eight whined longingly. I sucked in the number cum and spit it out repetitively

“Yes, subtract the longing I have for this.” Eight licked my corner.

“Is that a less than 45 degree angle you have in your corner, because you are acutey.”  Eight said, and despite the situati, I blushed.

“I could listen to your compliments for an infinite amount of times.” I told them. I put my mouth back over their dick.

“I want you do me like you’re a math teacher.” Eight said. I traced my mouth back over eight’s curves and back to their mouth.

“I will, in your butt.” I told them.

“Do you have protection?” Eight asked me.

“Yes, I have my equation condom.” I said, pulling out a condom with number equations written on it.

“Do we really need an equation condom? I mean we both have dicks.” Eight pointed out.

‘True. Sex without condoms is _so_ much better.” I said and then I tossed the condom away.

    “We need the equality lube.” I said and Eight grabbed their pants off the floor and reached into the pocket. They pulled out the lube that had equalities written all over it.

    Eight handed me the equality lube and I put the substance over my dick and in Eight’s hole, stretching it. Then i put my big hard stick in Their hole and Eight gasped in pleasure.

    “Harder, HARDER!” Eight yelled. “HARDER THAN GEOMETRY!” I obeyed.

    “I’m gonna number cum!” Eight screamed. I smiled.

    “Yes number cum for me, baby.”  I gasped. As Eight number came, and I coaxed him through his orgasm, their dick releasing a white sticky substance composed of miniature eights .  

    Then I had an orgasm. My number cum was composed of miniature sevens. When I finished I was out of breath and exhausted.

    I lay next to eight, fighting to stay awake.

    “Our love is like dividing by zero. you cannot define it.” I told eight with a sigh. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Eight was still awake, but soon he fell asleep.

~~~

    I was with Eight for fifteen months. Then I noticed something. With _Nine._ I noticed that Nine seemed to be clingy with Eight. I noticed Nine was always staring down at eight, waiting. When Eight finished his shift and Nine needed to take it, Nine would linger by eight. I hated it.

Then it happened.

    “Hey, eight!” Nine said in that high pitched, flirty voice. My attention caught to them and I watched secretly. Giving the death stare full of rage.

    “Um hi, Nine.” Eight said awkwardly, obviously not interested. _Good._

    "So, I hear you're good at algebra.....Will you replace my X without asking Y?" Nine asked. Rage shot through me. Eight is _mine_! Eight just stared. Nine cleared her throat.

    “My love for you is like the slope of a concave up function because it's always increasing.” She said. My cheeks were turning red with anger. Eight said nothing. Then Nine tried again.

    "I wish I was your differential because then I'd be touching all your curves." She said and I couldn’t take it anymore. I came out of hiding angrily.

    “Bitch, who the fuck do you think you are?” I yelled. I slapped nine. Nine stood there shocked.

    “That’s my number you’re hitting on and I’m getting pissed off! If yo ass don’t get the fuck out, you gonna have it coming for you bitch!” I told her.

    “Oh, what are you gonna do, call your mom over? ‘ _Hey fourteen come here and beat this bitch up.’”_ Nine sneered.

    “No. I will fucking eat you.” I said with rage. Nine mocked a surprised gasp.

    “You don’t have the guts to.” She spat.

    “You wanna bet?” I asked and then before she had the chance to scream I bit her head off in one bite. Then the rest of her in eight bites.

Eight stood there staring at me with surprise and shock. I ate nine.

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT SEVEN?” Eight yelled.

“That bitch was fucking hitting on you, so I fucking ate her.” I told Eight calmly.

“YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!” Eight told her.

“You still love me though, right?” I asked. Eight stayed silent.

“Notice me senpai. Love me senpai.” I begged. Eight thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

    “You are insane, yes. You are a Psychopath. But I still love you, forever and always.” Eight told me. I smiled.

    “It better stay like that, or you’ll have the same fate as Nine.” I said, and skipped away.

 

    Two months later I noticed something strange about eight. I needed to find out, so I stalked them. It was a lovely night. And I pretended to be asleep. Then Eight got out of bed. I heard them get dressed. Then when they left the room I watched them from the window. They had nice clothes on. Then six came. I smiled. There’s going to be two deaths tonight.

    I grabbed my knife. I waited by the door. Six and Eight were going on a date. I will be waiting. When they came back, I noticed something. They were forty-eight. I smiled as rage ran through me. I clutched my subtract/divide knife harder.

    Eight opened the door and gasped in fright when he saw me.

    “OH MY FUCKING ALGEBRA!” Eight yelled in surprise. They backed away. I took a half a step forward towards Eight. I was now 7 ½.

    “So… You want to cheat on me? YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH SIX AND BECOME FORTY-EIGHT!?!” I demanded. Eight gulped.

    “IMMA KILL YOU. BUT FIRST IMMA KILL SIX.” I laughed manically. “YOU CAN WATCH AS HE GETS TORN TO SHREDS.”

    “Please stop, Seven. Please. You were my best friend! What happened to this? What happened to us?” Eight asked nervously.

    “I fell in love.” I answered. Eight shook their head.

    “This. This is not love. This is not order. You subtracted nine! Now everything's messed up! If you subtract me and six, there will be kaos!” Eight tried to persuade me. I wasn’t taking it. I turned towards six and took a step back. Now I was 6 ½. Six looked frightened. I could practically hear his racing heart beat. I smiled and six’s breaths quickened. Six was afraid of me. Six was afraid of seven. Because he knew that I had eaten nine, everyone knew. And six new that he would be next. I advanced towards him.

    “Please. Please don’t do this.” Six begged. I shook my head. I charged the knife into six and he became three. Then i charged again and became 0. I ate the remains to make it exact. I enjoyed it.

    “Why would you do this?” Eight cried. “If you love me then why did you do this?”

    “Because we were not _even_ added together!” I yelled. “So I’m going to fix that.” I walked towards him knife in hand.

    “YOU CAN’T MAKE US EVEN WITH THAT KNIFE! YOU’RE SEVEN AND I’M EIGHT! THAT KNIFE ONLY DIVIDES AND SUBTRACTS. IF YOU SUBTRACT ME YOU WILL STILL BE ODD AND IF YOU DIVIDE ME AND ADD THEN WE STILL  BE ODD! THERE’S NO AVOIDING IT SEVEN LET IT GO, JUST GO BACK TO BEFORE. WHEN WE WERE HAPPY!” Eight cried. I paused.

    “I can make us even.” I whispered. Then I plunged the knife into myself. I became 3.5. Then I plunged again and became nothing. I was gone. Eight cried. I know I will be missed. This is my story. Goodbye, until I become negative.

  
  
  



End file.
